


LoveSong

by LeeDee



Category: Music RPF, Sam Smith (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Music Artist, Original Character - Freeform, Slash, musican
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 08:58:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2304032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeDee/pseuds/LeeDee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam decides to take his relationship to a serious level.</p>
            </blockquote>





	LoveSong

Sam smiled as he looked over at his sleeping boyfriend. He had woken up first and proceeded into the kitchen to make a cup of his morning tea. By the time Sam had returned from the kitchen Lee had rolled over onto his stomach with one hand placed under the pillow and the other over his head. Sam smiled from the doorway as he looked on at his handsome boyfriend and wondered how he had gotten so lucky to have found someone so wonderful. He quietly made his way over to the bed and pulled the quilt over his naked body. 

Sam thought back to when they first met inside the office of his record label. His manager had informed him about hiring a new assistant. He remembers the first time he laid his eyes on the handsome man and how when their eyes met, Sam looked away quickly. He was always so shy around people who he found very attractive. When the pair first spoke to each other Lee found it hard not to laugh at how adorable Sam was when he was nervous. 

The more time the pair spent around each other, the more relaxed Sam began to feel. He began feeling less shy around Lee even though he was attracted to the handsome man. Lee began to watch Sam thrive and turn into a confident young man which he fell in love with. Lee fell hard and quickly for Sam. Even though they hadn’t said ‘I love you’ to each other yet, Sam knew exactly how he felt about the fine-looking man. 

 

Taking a moment to appreciate the man which laid in his bed; Sam had to tell him how he truly felt. What other way to tell his boyfriend how he truly felt than writing him a song to express it. Sam made his way into the living room and sat on the sofa with his guitar. He started playing some cords and the emotion and words poured out of him. After he had wrote the song he preceded back to the pair’s bedroom. 

As quietly as he could Sam sat on the foot of the bed. He didn’t want his movement to wake up his sleeping boyfriend. he looked down at his guitar and started to strum it. The lyrics he wrote in the living room began to pour out.  
Lee began hearing his boyfriend’s voice in his subconscious before waking up. He continued listening to the familiar voice he loved so much as the voice began singing more lyrics. 

As he sung Lee was speechless. He heard every word that Sam had been singing softly to him. He could feel his heart fluttering at the sound of his soft vocal. Lee always loved Sam’s vocals but the quiet notes always made his heart flutter. He was telling Lee about his unconditional love for him. Sam was telling him something that he had wanted to hear for a long time. 

Sam’s strumming started to slow down before letting silence fill the room. The pair’s eyes met. Sam didn’t have much time to react and process what he had just done before Lee began moving in close to him. Sam placed the guitar down by the side of the bed before turning back to Lee. 

“I love you too, Sam” Lee smiled. He pulled Sam on top of him before leaning in to kiss his boyfriend passionately. “I love you so much.” Lee repeated again before passionately kissing Sam again causing him to moan softy as Lee’s arms wrapped around his warm body. It wasn’t long until Lee moved his warm lips down Sam’s neck, paying close attention to his sensitive spot. Sam began to lick his soft lips as he moved up towards his ear. “I want you so much” Lee whispered. 

“I want you too” Sam moaned as he moved back down to his sensitive spot on his neck again. “so bad”. Lee rolled over and climbed on top of him. “Let’s make the most of our time together before you start touring again.” Lee spoke softly while looking deep into Sam’s blue eyes. “You have the most beautiful eyes in the world” Lee smiled before passionately kissing his boyfriend once again. Lee began again moving down to his boyfriend’s sensitive spot on his neck and began playfully biting. 

“Lee. I want you to make love to me now!” his boyfriend moaned. Lee started to passionately kiss Sam. Lee pulled his hips apart and started to slowly push against them. He spread Sam’s cheeks apart and began pressing into him. As he pressed against Sam they began kissing. The pair both let out a soft moan. Sam wrapped his legs around Lee’s waist as he began slowly thrusting in and out of him. “Fuck. Yes!” he moaned out. Lee leaned into Sam’s shoulder and began kissing and biting it as continued thrusting in and out of him. Sam ran his nails up and down Lee’s smooth back. Doing this made his boyfriend increase the speed of his thrusting. 

Sam gripped onto Lee’s shoulders as he started to thrust into him faster. “Lee” Sam moaned as his legs wrapped tighter around his boyfriends waist. 

Lee began to change the angles and began hitting Sam’s prostate with every thrust. Sam moaned into his boyfriend’s mouth. Lee reached in between the pair’s body and took Sam’s cock in his hand. Once again Sam moaned into his boyfriend’s mouth feeling the grasp of his hand around his cock before jerking him off. Lee began stroking his cock to the rhythm of his thrusting. He inhaled as Lee started kissing his neck again. Sam moved his head to the side allowing Lee to have more access to his sensitive spot. he always took advantage of that spot as he knew how excited it made Sam feel. “Oh fuck. Fuck Lee.” Sam moaned out before coming in his boyfriend’s hand. A couple of thrusts later Lee began to coming. “FUCK SAM.” he moaned out burying his head into Sam’s neck. 

“Fuck.” Lee exhaled as he kissed Sam’s neck. He pulled out of his boyfriend and lay next to him. The pairs breathing started to go back to the normal rate. “I love you” Lee turned to his boyfriend. “I love you too” he replied smiling at the sight of his naked boyfriend. “Right come on. We need to get a move on; you have a meeting at Midday” Lee spoke softly resting his head up against his boyfriends. “Can we not just cancel it and spend the day in bed.” Sam chuckled.  
“Come on. Get up” Lee slapped Sam’s bare arse playfully. “You have 45 minutes to be ready”


End file.
